What If?
by cheetana
Summary: What if Jason Voorhees hadn't drowned? What if Pamela Voorhees had moved to Springwood with Jason? What would Freddy Krueger do when presented with an autistic, frightened, vulnerable boy? Warning; AU & Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've had it with the stories people write f Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees in high school, I wanted to write my own version, one where they aren't gorgeous bishies who act all OC and are just like normal teens. In my story, it's set several years after the incident at Camp Crystal Lake where Jason almost drowned. He and Freddy are around 15/16 years old.**

The camp had been the last straw. Pamela could take no more.

Her son Jason, her only, her pride and joy, had almost died by the hands of those stupid bullying children. And those councillors, ignorant, so forgetful, they shouldn't have left her autistic child alone, not for even a minute!

Fury rushed through her. They all deserved to pay. But now was not the time, she had to pack the last bags into her truck; she couldn't stay here, not where her son was in so much danger. She was leaving, moving to a town named Springwood. She had found work there and it paid a good wage.

Pam hated to confuse her teenage son with such a large change in such a short time, but they desperately needed the money. She absentmindedly folded the last of her clothes, stacking them neatly into a suitcase. Her poor, disfigured baby…

Hearing a shuffling noise, she turned to see her tall son (almost 6ft! she thought proudly) standing in the doorway. "Baby! Come to mommy!" she called to him happily. She smiled as he lifted his head up a little to look at her, his face struggling to make the expression she saw as a smile. He trudged towards her, stumbling once, his arms out-stretched, ready for her to embrace him.

She stood and gently took him in her arms, feeling him go slightly limp as he always did. He did not respond very much to the embrace, he did not understand why or how he should do so, and Pamela didn't like to push him too far, too soon. He was still her baby.

She hummed the tune of a lullaby as she gently led him outside to the truck, knowing the lullaby would hopefully send the boy to asleep, or at least subdue him. Driving was hard when her boy got agitated or frightened as he would twitch and jerk and moan and distract her from driving.

Pam finished packing the truck and walked to the passenger door, buckling in her son, who sat obediently in the seat, his head lolling as sleep claimed him. Shooting him a motherly look, she kissed his cheek before getting into the driver's seat and driving off into the dusk.

…….

Pale, long fingers lazily trailed across the page of last month's 1961's playboy. Freddy Krueger licked his lips a small groan escaped him. His hips bucked and his right hand pumped roughly. The naked girl in front of him crumpled as the hand holding the magazine tightened in sensation.

"Boy! I thought I told you to clean the house! It's filthy-" Freddy looked up, shocked as his stepfather stood in the doorway, a look of disgust on his face. The man reached forwards and tore the playboy from Freddy's hand, backhanding him across the face before storming out of the room. "Sick little fuck…" the teen heard him mutter through the door.

Glaring viciously at the door, hand cupping his swelling lip, blood running down his chin, Freddy growled low in his throat. He flung himself onto the floor, cursing and hissing out profanity, imagining gruesome and gory scenarios centering around his stepfather.

He spat out some fresh blood onto the floor, exhilarated by the patterns the red liquid made with his saliva on the floorboards. His face twisted into a dark smirk, blood running thicker down his face. He cackled and imagined slicing his stepfather into shreds.

……


	2. Chapter 2

……

Pamela watched her son slowly chew his breakfast cereal, looking for any obvious signs of worry in his movements. She'd walk him to the bus, if she had more time she'd drive him to school herself. Pam had rung the school to explain her son's 'condition' and she'd been outraged that the school was unwilling to cater to her boy's 'special needs' and were dumping him into a regular class.

Dumping him into the lion's den more like! She thought angrily as she gazed at Jason from the kitchen counter. He munched on the cereal mechanically, his eyes unfocused, staring straight in front of him. His face was blank but Pamela could read the tense posture of his strong shoulders.

She walked over to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Jason?" she asked quietly. Jason turned, his face suddenly awash with fear.

"Jason," Pam reassured, "school will be fine! You'll make lots of friends." She hugged him and he melted slightly into his mother's embrace.

Later, Pam watched as her only child, so fragile and innocent, climbed unsteadily onto the school bus. Jason sat down in one of the front seats of the bus; he turned to look at her through the dirty window. Resting his hand on the glass; he gave her a look of utter terror before the bus zoomed off. Pamela felt tears pricking in her eyes.

God don't hurt my baby, please God, protect him!

……….

Freddy clambered onto the school bus, now brimming with greasy, hormone-driven, idiotic teenagers. He looked to where he normally sat, at the front, so he didn't have to sit behind any of his peers. Somebody was sitting in his seat.

At first he was just in shock, NOBODY sat in HIS seat. He almost couldn't believe that there as somebody sitting there. But then he looked at the boy more closely. His face was pretty messed up, soft-looking blonde hair almost shoulder length, larger green eyes fixed on the seat in front of him, dark grey jumper, fair complexion, his arms clutched his bag to his chest. The other male barely moved.

If it wasn't for his breathing, Freddy would have though he was made of wax or something. Frowning he reached forwards to snap his fingers in the taller boy's face. "Oi, bitch! Wake up!" The other turned to him confusedly just as the bus took a sharp turn, Freddy was flung forwards with a shriek to end up in Jason's lap.

Kids on the bus began laughing at the small, mouthy brunette's predicament. Freddy stared up at the equally shocked boy. He noticed how the other made no move to push him off his lap. Maybe he didn't understand what was going on…. Was he retarded or something?!

……..


	3. Chapter 3

……..

Jason watched confusedly as the other boy got off him. He didn't really understand how the other boy had got there in the first place… had he jumped? But that then why was he so unhappy about it? Jason came to the conclusion that the other must have fallen.

He stared as the other boy stood up and plonked himself ungracefully into the seat next to him. The other boy was giving him a narrow-eyed look. Jason tipped his head to the side at the other. He jumped as the male began shouting at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK'RE YOU DOIN' IN MY SEAT?! THIS IS MY FUCKI N' SEAT RETARD! CAN'T YOU READ?!!" Jason turned to where the other male was gesturing wildly with his fingers. He narrowed his eyes; he could read a bit, though most words containing more than about six letters stumped him.

Very slowly he made out the untidy pen scrawl. 'Freddys seat bitch!' He didn't know what the last word meant, though the other boy had shouted it at him earlier. Did that make it an angry word? His mother had told him about angry words, people shouted them when they were angry.

Wait… the other boy was talking to him again?

"MY name is FREDDY, this is MY seat. This is the LAST time you will sit in my seat. Got that bitch?!"

Jason nodded, he didn't really understand, but he didn't think the boy, 'Freddy', liked him very much. He watched as the other sat back in the seat next to his, obviously content with ignoring him now.

That was until a voice cawed out.

"Man, you two are such QUEERS!"

…………

Freddy jumped out of the seat so fast I looked as though he'd sat on knives. He turned to face the direction of which the voice had called out from.

"What the FUCK did you just call me?!" he snarled, his young face pulled into an expression of lethal hatred. His pale hands were clenched into tight fists, the knuckles white, blue veins visible through the pale skin drawn tightly over them.

Freddy's eyes flashed dangerously and the jock who had spoken raised his eyebrow. He laughed and jabbed his right index finger at Freddy.

"I said you and that retard over there," he pointed at a confused Jason staring at him with wide eyes, "are fuckin' queers together." He folded his arms and grinned at Freddy, waiting to see his reaction.

Unfortunately for him, he was destined to feel rather then see Freddy's reaction. With a yell of absolute fury, Freddy leaped forwards and floored him. Unfortunately for Freddy, he only got a few shots in before the stupid jock's chums began beating the hell out of him, assisting their friend the way jocks do best.

……

Jason watched from over his seat, he was more confused than ever. Why were those boys hurting the boy who had sat next to him? Jason wasn't sure what to do at first. It was bad to hurt people; these people were hurting that boy… 'Freddy' he remembered. So they were bad!

Suddenly hearing Freddy cry out and blood pouring from his burst lip spurred him into action. Bad people should be stopped and punished. His mommy had said so. He got off the seat and walked quickly to where the 'athletes' were pummelling Freddy into the floor. He reached down at took hold of one the jock's shoulders, hosting him up to his feet. The other boy turned and tried to punch Jason in the face, but was rewarded with a swift hard kick in the groin. He fell over on the ground, writhing in pain.

The other jocks quickly forgot Freddy and rounded on the tall, autistic boy. The bus came to a sudden halt, flinging them all onto the floor. The 'athletes' leapt onto Jason, but before they could all flatten him, a bleeding Freddy leapt onto them from the opposite side of the isle.

"DIE BITCHES!" he cried as he punched one of the larger guys in the face, cracking his nose so loudly that the rest of the bus gasped.

"You two! Stand up! Get out of the bus, RIGHT NOW!" Freddy and Jason looked up at the driver, he was pointing right at them. They struggled to their feet. A vein was standing out in the driver's forehead. He watched as they silently picked up their bags and as they shuffled out of the teen transporter.

"Go and report to the principal's office! You!" the portly driver pointed at a blonde preppy girl, "take them to the principal and tell him about the fight they started." The girl looked disgustedly at him. "ME?!" she asked as though she couldn't believe he was asking HER.

In response the driver only glared and she was forced to flounce off the bus, followed by the disgruntled, bleeding pair of misfits.

………….


	4. Chapter 4

After visiting the nurse's room, Jason and Freddy sat side by side outside the principal's office. Freddy yawned in a bored manner, lounging on the uncomfortable red plastic seats, he was used to this; he'd spent most of his school time outside the principal's office. He shot a look at the taller boy and his eyes widened.

Jason was trembling, rocking back and forth in the seat, his face contorted with fear. Freddy stared at him and at the sight of tears creeping from the other's large eyes, he cringed. Reaching out a hand, he gently prodded the other boy. "Hey… hey retard, stop cryin'... it ain't THAT bad."

Jason turned and studied him confusedly, probably digesting his words. "Euh?" He said intelligently. Very slowly and carefully, he reached out a hand and ghosted his fingertips over Freddy's cheek. He watched, even more confused, when Freddy leaned into his hand slightly… but the other didn't even seem to notice.

Freddy gaped at the other boy, what the hell?! "Get the fuck off me!" he yelled, slapping the other boy's hand away. He turned sharply and folded his arms over his chest, refusing to look at the other. Freddy felt the telltale heat of a blush in his cheeks and he glared at the floor angrily.

"Krueger, Voorhees? I will see you in my office now." The principal was leaning half out of his office, his hands clamped onto the doorframe. Freddy and Jason clambered up and they followed the principal as he disappeared back into the office.

Sitting back into his brown chair, the principal stared at the two boys, Freddy raising an eyebrow and sneering, Jason, half hidden by his hair, his face a mask of pale unadulterated fear. He nodded and motioned for them to sit.

"So boys, I hear you caused a commotion on the bus this morning? This is very distressing for me to hear, in this school we are very much a FAMILY and you can be sure I want to keep my FAMILY safe. I am not going to ask what happened, I know you well enough, Freddy, to know that you probably caused this fight, I am just angry you felt you had to convert Jason to your ways."

At this point, the man sighed and cut to the chase. "You will both have detention in room 406 today after school for an hour and a half; hopefully it will teach you both something. Now, go to your next class and don't forget to get a hall pass."

Freddy scowled and stormed out of the room and, after a short pause, Jason followed the other out. This school was a scary place. He wanted his mother. The shorter boy turned to him from the receptionist's desk, he handed him a hall pass and grabbed his arm. "Eh retar-Jason, we're late for class." After no response from the other, Freddy grumbled and started dragging the other down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

…….

The day dragged for Freddy. Kids laughed and hit him with spit balls, he couldn't walk down the hall without some moron trying to trip him, kick him, he was almost smashed into the lockers but Jason stopped that.

He had to admit he was surprised, he hadn't expected the retard to come charging down the hall and to grab the punk by his throat, demanding firmly; "No, stop hurting!" The kid had freaked and ran. Freddy didn't thank people, but he gripped Jason's shoulder, flashing him a smirk he hoped looked at least slightly friendly.

He watched as the other gave him a nervous smile in return for his efforts. Looking round, he spotted the time, he was late for class. Turning back to Jason he nodded, "See ya later", he hurried off.

…..

Nervously, Jason clutched his bag as he stood outside room 406, the door didn't have a window and he stared into the thick green paint of the door as if he might somehow be able to see through it. What was it like inside? What was detention like? Did it hurt? The tall boy shook in fear and he hesitantly took hold of the door handle.

He opened the door and peeked in.

……..

"Hello! I was worried you'd gotten lost! It's Jason right? Jason Voorhees?"

At his confused nod, the man stood up and gestured for him to come into the classroom. Along with a pare of faded jeans, a green shirt and a paint-stricken blue apron, the man wore a large grin and his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail (A/N this is my art teacher XD)

"Hi, well I'm Mr. Batey, but you can call me Nick. I heard you're new Jason, am I right? Well, if you didn't know, this is an art room. Have you ever worked in an art room before? No? Well, this is a room to let your feelings out, to explore new ways of expression, to study the world around us, to see things others can't. So, why don't you come and sit over here with Fred? Okay? I'll be back in half an hour boys, behave I'm trusting you"

With a wink and quick stride to the door, the strange teacher is gone. Jason flops down on to the stool next to where Freddy's painting. Curious, the taller leans forward slightly. Freddy looks up, he studies Jason's face deeply before leaning back and letting him see the picture.

…….

He hadn't been expecting the other to react the way he did. Freddy had been expecting fear, anger or disgust; something negative. He watched as Jason stared at the picture, at the bloodied walls, the crying child, the bodies, the hanging knives on the wall, dripping more crimson liquid.

Freddy was slightly taken aback as the other's eyes rose to meet his, the soft look confusing him. Suddenly embarrassed of his painting he glared and grabbed his paintbrush, stabbing it into the black paint and scribbling over his picture, trying desperately to obliterate it, obliterate the pain, the blood, the suffering.

"What the FUCK are you staring at?! Go away and do your OWN shit!" He turned away and grabbed some more paper, and instead of paint he chose a pencil, immediately his hand began skimming over the page…

…….


	6. Chapter 6

…….

Jason stared at him for another minute or two; the loss of the other's concentrating creeping into his mind in a slow shuffle. When it finally clicked, he hopped off his stool and scanned the room, drawers with paper sticking out, shelves filled with random objects; pans, broken bottles, plants and the windowsills stacked with artwork, colourful and homely, blaring against the bright white walls.

Bending down, he sifted through a paper-stacked drawer, his fingers snatching up a large creamy sheet, and his other hand slid into another drawer, pulling out a box of charcoal sticks. Turning back to the desk, the tall boy regarded Freddy's hunched figure, his bowed head, and his frantic pencil strokes, with hooded eyes. He sat back on his stool, spreading the paper in front of him, he extracted a stick of charcoal and set the tip on the paper, he began to draw, occasionally glancing up at his companion, creating silently beside him.

……………

Freddy growled and scowled furiously at the sketch in front of him, his step-father's face. He scrunched up the drawing, hurling it angrily across the room, as far as possible away from him. He looked over at Jason, who in turn, as though feeling his gaze, looked up at him, exposing his charcoal drawing.

Freddy felt his jaw drop. He was staring at a nearly perfect study of himself. Could Jason see his aura? The darkness surrounding himself and his eyes… God he looked haunted. He saw the other's hands trembling and looked up into the face of the taller boy, seeing the unrestrained fear held there. He watched, transfixed, as Jason's dark pink tongue slid over his lower lip, the lip shining in the artificial light of the classroom.

Swallowing hard, Freddy quickly looked away from the other's face, back down to the haunted representation of himself, the stab of reality it brought home. He watched as Jason began drawing again, another figure beside the one of himself.

…………

Jason began sketching the form of himself sitting opposite Freddy, he wasn't sure whether Freddy would understand, that he would try to help him. In the picture, he drew his hand reaching across the table, reaching out to Freddy. At the touch of a hand on his shoulder, Jason turned to the other.

The expression on Freddy's face was unreadable; his eyes burned some sort of light, their intensity frightening Jason slightly. He jumped as the other's right hand curled against his cheek and the tall boy felt heat in his cheeks, though he wasn't sure why. Freddy inched forwards, fingers splaying over Jason's soft, warm cheek. The taller saw that Freddy's lower lip was quivering and his lips parted slightly, his own right hand dropping the charcoal stick to clasp the other's side.

"Okay guys, I'm back! You guys can go home now-"

Freddy pushed himself away from the other that he fell off his stool and onto the floor, his face an incredible shade of red. Jason sat on his stool, his face confused beyond reason.

The teacher looked confusedly from one to the other. "Were you two fighting?" he asked curiously. Freddy growled something unintelligible and leapt up, grabbed his bag and skidded out of the room, as fast as his legs would take him.

………


	7. Chapter 7

Jason slumped dejectedly on his stool, his drawing sketch of Freddy and himself blurred from where his hand had brushed over it when he had reached forwards to touch the other earlier. What had happened? Why had Freddy run away? He felt his eyes sting with the salt of tears demanding their release.

The classroom door burst open. "Jason! Where's my Jason?!" Pamela scanned the room frantically. Spotting her son, hunched over on a stool, she ran to him and hugged him tightly to her.

"Oh, honey… I'm so sorry about what happened today, if I'd known how dangerous the bus was I would have driven you myself! But don't worry Jason, that naughty boy has been suspended for a week so you won't have to see him again soon." She clutched him tighter, stroking his head contentedly.

Jason stared morosely at the floor, paint blot stains blurring as he felt tears cloud his vision.

………..

Cautiously, Freddy reached out to turn the knob of his front door. Inside, the house was pitch black, with any luck, his step-father would be asleep, drunk off his ass and dead to the world and he could slip in and into the basement without being apprehended.

'**I'm not doing great  
I feel like I'm dead  
Not thinking straight  
Inside my body, troubled, full of hate'**

Of course, he'd forgotten how the door tended to SLAM shut. He froze as the shadowy figure of his 'parent' flicked on the light. "Heard you got into trouble today, boy" his step-father's face was drunk and haggard, a nasty glint in his blood-shot eyes. He fingered a thick brown belt, the buckle glinting, maliciously in the artificial light.

"You ready for it boy?"

'**I had to let it out before it's too late'**

Freddy stood still as the blows fell, falling harder and harder. He tried not to wince or cry out; he'd had LOTS of practice. He hissed in pain as the buckle flicked over his face, cutting his cheek deeply, he felt the sting and tasted blood.

'**Deep Inside  
It can hide!  
Feeling so lost and betrayed  
why does this happen to me every time'**

The blows stopped and Freddy clutched his cheek, hating himself for the sign of weakness. His step-father snorted and grabbed a handful of his hair.

'**Why won't it fade  
Outside I had to lie; "I'm ok",  
I hope someday, I'll stop getting pain  
I guess this is a lie, I have made'**

The next thing he saw, through the haze of pain was the darkness of the basement. He felt his step-father's hold on his hair lessening, heard the dark chuckle as he was thrust into the blackness.

'**What am I doing?  
I can't believe this  
I have been hiding  
Wanting to be less  
Giving to people,  
They take from me  
Always they bringing drama to me'**

He stumbled down the steps, almost falling twice. He didn't bother with the light; he just threw himself onto his bed, curling into a tight ball, sticky, bloody hands cupping his bleeding face.

'**Feeling so lost and betrayed  
why does this happen to me every time  
Stuck in this place, where I can't escape  
Screaming and clawing from deep inside'**

In the cold, dark, he cried furious, stinging tears, his body wracked with violent, silent sobs.

'**I can't stand all of this fucking Pain!  
Please god just go away!  
Please god just make them pay...'**

……


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, forgot to say in the last chapter that the lyrics were Korn's 'Deep Inside' --;; **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! **

……………………

It had been two days since the detention and Jason was in the middle of his English class, the teacher droning on and on in Shakespeare slang, her voice slow and creaky, like some flattened thing, determinedly dragging itself across the floor with it's fingers.

He hesitantly raised his hand, his bladder bursting. She paused in her _dramatic_ and _stimulating_ monologue to smile and nod her head at him. Picking up his bag he hurried to get the hall pass she was holding out to him, stumbling a little halfway, giggles erupting from the class. He grabbled with the doorknob, forgetting the way it turned in his haste. More people laughed at him. Jason felt the sharp tip of a pencil dig into his lower back, hard. Pain sprang up from the point of penetration and he leapt desperately out into the hallway.

He pounded down the locker-lined corridor, skidding to a halt in front of the boy's lavatory. He panted a little before anxiously creeping into the bathroom.

Three boys, one younger than Jason and the other two slightly older were lounging against the opposite wall, talking. They paid him no heed as he urinated. The tall boy was washing his hands in the dirty row of sinks when the two oldest boys approached him.

"Ey! Aren't you that retard kid?" the tallest boy, slicked-back hair and face contorted in a sneer. Jason looked up at him and bit his lip worriedly, his damp hands wringing in front of him.

"Yeah Ronnie, look how fucked up his head is! Do you reckon he's actually an alien or something? Come from space did'ja freak?!" the other boy smirked and rammed Jason into the sinks. "I even heard you and that spastic have been making out in detention!" Leaning closer to Jason, he grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head in a comical nod, "Yes I did sir! I'm such a little queer!" he mocked in a squeaky voice, a mean smirk plastered on his face.

Something clicked in Jason's head. Maybe it was fear, maybe a well-wishing angel. He knew he had to get away, far, FAR away. Darting from the others' grasp, he made for the door, yells of fury echoing his departure. These spurred him on, he focussed on running, down the halls, past classrooms, closets, thousands of lockers blurring in his peripheral vision. And out, out the front entrance.

At this sudden realisation, he paused for a second, but he didn't look back, he took off again, up the street and into oblivion.

………

Freddy hauled a heavy crate up onto the truck waiting outside his father's friend's butcher store. He almost dropped the crate when he saw the other boy darting past him. Dumping the offensive thing on the ground, he ran after Jason, quickly catching him up due to being a faster runner.

Grabbing his shoulder and twisting him around, the smaller male stared into the wild, terrified eyes of the other. "Jason?" he couldn't think of what to say. Words seemed irrelevant as Jason latched onto him fiercely, arms wrapping around him in a firm embrace, face buried into the side of his bare neck.

At first Freddy just stood dumbstruck, numb down to his bones. With a sudden rush the sensations of the world returned to him; Jason's body up against him, fingers digging needily in his shirt, the breath and skin on his neck, the sensitive skin tingling delightedly at the intimate contact.

Still coming back to his senses at an incredibly slow pace, the smaller detangled his arms and instinctively wound them round the other's trembling form, a jolt of secret delight racing through him at the bodily contact, no more interruptions. He sighed happily at the thought.

"Oi, boys! Stop standing around and get that stuff loaded on the truck! It's gotta be transported by noon!" they both jumped and Freddy turned, glaring at the beefy man his father had set him up working for. He felt Jason latch onto him more firmly.

"This your boyfriend Fred?" the older man smirked and folder his thick, hairy arms over his blood-stained apron-covered chest.

"Nah, he's my… cousin, little shy around strangers" Freddy winked and smirked at the butcher, who raised an eyebrow before sauntering back into the store. Freddy turned back to Jason.

"Looks like we're stacking boxes together Jase" he grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Pamela jumped as the phone rang in the office. Picking it up gingerly, she pressed it to the side of her face, mouth brushing the cold exterior briefly. Flicking her tongue quickly over it, she spoke into the phone, "hello?"

"Is this Mrs Voorhees?" the disembodied voice enquired in a bored drawl.

She cupped the receiver closer to her mouth. "Yes."

"Mrs Voorhees, I am sorry to inform you that your son, Jason, was discovered to be missing from the grounds about 10 minutes ago when his English teacher reported he had been missing for an hour or so after being excused for the bathroom. As there is no record of him ever having done this before, I was hoping maybe you could tell us where he may have gone to?"

Pamela felt her heart stop, her fingers numbing around the phone. "Jason disappeared during school today? Are you sure he's not in the building? He has a habit of hiding in broom closets and such… his reports from the past school would have stated that! Have you checked them? What have you done with my son?!"

Her voice was taking on a frantic tone, terror slicing through her.

"Please remain calm Mrs Voorhees, all school caretakers and hall monitors have been noted and have been searching and monitoring the school district, we can be certain your son is missing. What we cannot, unfortunately, is determine the motivation or destination of this rash action. We have notified the police."

Pam felt tears trickle down her suddenly cold cheeks. "I would like to come to the school immediately. If I find that someone has been mistreating my son, I will press charges!" she spoke as calmly into the phone as she could, her voice shaking with anger.

"We understand Mrs Voorhees."

Her baby? MISSING? Where would he go? He'd never been outside their new house on his own… he didn't know how to navigate around on his own! He could be out there, lost, alone… terrified. Clearly, in her minds eye, she saw his young face contorted with fear as a large dark shadow drew up behind him…

……….

Jason giggled as Freddy tickled him from behind, pale fingers digging playfully into the taller boy's sides. He almost dropped the crate he was carrying, thankfully the last crate to be loaded. Jason mock-glared at the other. "F-Freddy!" he watched as the other grinned and waited for him to load up the crate.

Which he did, albeit slowly. He knew what was coming so he didn't need to turn round. Didn't need to see the evil expression that accompanied the demonic cackle before fingers were tickling all over him.

Over the course of the past hour, Freddy had discovered all the tender spots on his torso, and although he was obviously unused to tickling people, he had a serious knack for making the tall boy yelp and squirm.

And use this advantage he did. After a minute of the torture he had Jason running. Freddy leapt onto the other and floored him, laughing as the other landed in a rather uncomfortable position on the ground. The smaller smirked and patted Jason on the head "good boy, well done for loading the truck!" He yelped as Jason growled playfully and swivelled their positions, rolling him onto the ground and looking down at him.

'**Let us be wrong and let's begin  
A mistake that turns into perfection  
I want to see you sliding in  
my underworld'**

……

Freddy grinned up at the other, struggling slightly. His skin tingled through his shirt at the firm touch of the Jason's hands. He watched Jason pant gently, both from the run and from the impact of his body crashing the other boy's to the ground. He knew the floor was uncomfortable, knew anyone could see them, knew that wanting was wrong, knew that he should push the other off and get up.

But he couldn't.

'**This time I plan to let you win  
I'll be a victim of my own invention  
Let us be wrong and let's begin  
Once and for all'**

……

The position and situation didn't seem wrong to Jason, his mind wasn't the 'quickest' and he'd never been this close to anyone, other than his mother. It was exhilarating, exciting. He liked the gentle touches the other was giving him, his peers had always been harsh and mean to him before. People acted as though his deformity was a disease, they wouldn't touch him, often wouldn't go near him.

He avoided touching his deformity, found it easier to bare when hidden beneath a curtain of his hair, comforted when seeing through the stands. But this boy wasn't running, wasn't mocking him, hurting him. Jason felt heat flare through his body as Freddy gasped slightly and ran a tongue over his bottom lip. He felt his mouth dry, lips parting delicately at the sight, though he couldn't for the life of him understand why.

**What heaven weaves and braids no man shall undo  
And I've been custom-made for no one but you  
you know it's now or never**

"Boys! Get up and come help me in the store! I have got customers to please here!"

Freddy groaned and sank down in defeat. Jason showed his irritation by narrowing his eyes at the butcher.

"Come on get up!" The beefy man laughed and sauntered back inside the store.

Jason slowly stood; he bent and reached out a hand to Freddy, sparks shooting through him as the other grabbed it firmly.

'**What heaven weaves and braids no man shall undo  
And I've been custom-made for no one but you  
you know it's now or never'**

Freddy stood and shrugged. "No fun for the wicked, eh?" he grinned, sadly, and walked towards the store. He paused after a few steps and turned, holding out a hand to Jason.

Jason, his stomach belly-flopping at the other's sweet gesture. He ran forwards and grabbed Freddy's hand, the skin contact making them both gasp internally. They trudged into the store, hands firmly clasped together between them.

'**Love is only pain disguised as a kiss  
So make me feel it now  
Let's get on with this  
and the sooner the better'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Updating because ****Alexandra**** gave me a please with many, many toppings XD It was very, VERY yummy, I thank you. Sorry it's so short, I'll be writing more later, I promise!!!!!**

…

Pam gripped the steering wheel tighter as she tried to focus her anxious thoughts, which were flitting through her head faster than her conscious mind could process. Where had Jason gone? He NEVER wandered off! Still, she knew he did have a tendency to strange behaviours; groaning, rocking, hiding. Although he'd improved, considerably, from a child who hadn't been able to speak or respond to her very much at all, who'd curled up under beds, tables and dressers to escape anyone and anything he couldn't and wouldn't, trust.

Pamela could recall hundreds of situations where se had been asked by others how and why she coped with him. These occurrences angered her greatly. He was her SON, not a circus freak, not someone to be discarded as easily as a piece of trash. She couldn't understand how anyone could call a child as sweet and innocent as her Jason a freak. When she'd given birth to him, other mothers thought her affection towards him was 'un-natural', that she should be disgusted with his disfigurement, his inability to cope with the world surrounding him.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a large, greasy male bleeped his truck horn loudly at her. Gasping and squeezing the wheel so hard it stung her hands, she cursed at the trucker as he swerved in front of her and proceeded speed down the street. Pam managed t get her shaking body under control enough to take the wheel and slam her foot down on the ignition. So, she'd have to play their rude games would she?

……….


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter, all in time for Christmas, ain't I sweet? XD Lyrics are from Bjork's 'All is Full of Love' which is a freaking AMAZING song. Please Read and Review, I love finding out your opinions:)**

Fingers gripping the smooth handle tightly through faded pink rubber gloves, the material squeaking in protest as the hand swings down and severs the large lump of unidentifiable meat on the counter. Freddy felt his nostrils flare as the fresh stench of raw meat hit him. He savoured it. He stroked the surface, feeling soft flesh give under his fingertips, feeling the wetness, even through the thick gloves.

Joe watched him out of the corner of his eye. The boy's stepfather was a nasty piece of work; the large man had glimpsed the scars on Freddy's back as he'd watched the teens playing outside his butchery. The beefy man could remember clearly back to when his own father had used the belt on him, the agonising pain he'd felt after, his back and legs stinging, the skin angry and red.

He'd met the boy's 'father' in a bar off the highway a few years back and he'd been reminded, quite strongly, of a hideous, dirty, cockroach, the beady little eyes and the greasy black hair and the reek of alcohol. It had repulsed him, always did. He didn't drink as much as he thought he should, he hated hangovers, the snappier he was with his customers, the worse the business became. But that man, with his grubby clothing, his hooking, grabbing fingers and that smile, that hideous smile, eyes always hazy with drink, that crooked teeth smile that chilled him, right to his deep, dark core.

Yes, one could say he felt sorry for the boy. And as Freddy carefully slipped the slice of beef into plastic packaging, Joe felt his gaze soften slightly. That boy had enough to cope with. Turning he watched Jason approach Freddy, his face shining happily, as though just being here, with the other, was the most loveliest thing ever, in the entire universe.

No, Joe thought with a grin, definitely NOT cousins. He felt a sudden urge to protect the boys. He wasn't against queers himself, but hey, hard world out there, especially for a relationship between a retarded boy and spastic kid. He chucked lightly as the boys held hands gently behind the counter, out of sight of the customers. It was sweet, if unmanly.

…………..

'**You'll be given love  
You'll be taken care of  
You'll be given love  
You have to trust it'**

"Joe, we've been slaving our asses off for you all afternoon! Can we leave now? It ain't like I won't be coming back here tomorrow to work my ass of again!" Freddy mock-scowled at the large butcher who only chuckled and roughly ruffled his red hair.

"Ready to abandon me are you? Already? Do I stink that bad eh? Heh Heh, go on then, go have fun." Joe waved a hand in their direction and went back to chatting contentedly with an elderly customer, the woman's huge frame stuffed into a garish bright blue dress, with electric green roses adorning it in random swirly pattern.

'**Maybe not from the sources  
You have poured yours  
Maybe not from the directions  
You are staring at'**

The short male smirked and waved as he and Jason strolled casually out into the fading sunshine. It was later than either had realised, the sun low in the sky, nearing sunset. A sudden gnawing feeling began in the base of Jason's stomach, the boy looked down and wondered why he felt sick, he wasn't ill was he? He placed a hand on his stomach and flinched as the horrible feeling spread to his throat, a nasty sensation, as though he was going to puke.

Freddy breathed deep, fresh air (well fresher than the blood smelling butcher store!) filling his lungs in quick bursts. He exhaled loudly, his mind pleasantly numb. Turning, he observed his taller companion, his pained expression and the fingers swirling on his stomach. Stomach ache?

'**Twist your head around  
It's all around you  
All is full of love  
All around you'**

"Hey, what's wrong Jase?" Fred tapped the taller boy's shoulder gingerly. When the other turned, confusion and agony etched into his soft features, lips trembling, Freddy sighed and moved closer to him. "Does it hurt-" he placed a hand gently on the other's stomach "here?"

Jason stiffened slightly, sure Freddy had been tickling him and wrestling with him all afternoon, but this touch… it felt more intimate, much more private. The other's fingertips began to trace a circle slowly onto his aching stomach and Jason felt himself flush, his heart pounding louder and louder in his ears. Could Freddy hear it?

'**All is full of love  
You just ain't receiving  
All is full of love  
Your phone is off the hook  
All is full of love'**

'**Your doors are all shut  
All is full of love!  
All is full of love, all is full of love  
All is full of love, all is full of love...'**

"Is this okay? Is it still hurting?" Jason looked up from the soothing hand into the other's clear blue eyes, a worried concern shinning brightly within them. His heart beat intensified ten fold, the heat in his cheeks reaching boiling point. Latching onto the only thought in his mind, instinctive, barely a conscious thought at all, he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Freddy's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gah! Sorry this took so long! I've started to go off the horror genre a bit and this took me ages for no reason really… except that I'm lazy. Enjoy.**

…

Freddy stopped breathing. He stood frozen, shock sizzling through his veins, arms hanging limply by his sides. Fear and desire fought for dominance in his mind. Jason's lips were warm and soft and Freddy gave a low moan as desire won over, his left hand reaching up to cup the back of the other's head, deepening the kiss. His other hand settled on Jason's hip, drawing him in closer.

Jason whimpered a little, Freddy's touch felt so good. Hesitantly, he wrapped his ams around the other's waist, a shy blush staining his cheeks. The taller let out a slight yelp of surprise, his eyes flying open when the other boy ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Freddy chuckled and repeated the action until he felt the other's mouth open beneath his.

Freddy gasped a little as the kiss continued, gently probing his tongue around Jason's mouth, hearing Jason whimper as his tongue ran over the sensitive roof of the other boy's mouth. He felt fingers digging gently into his hips and in response, his left hand began to wander down the back of Jason's neck, the other's gasp and back-arch spurring him on, his fingers travelling lower, and lower...

Jason arched into the caresses, shudders running up and down his spine, causing him to gasp and press his own tongue against the alien in his mouth. There was so much sensation; he wanted more, more touching. One of his hands moved down the shorter boy's thigh, Freddy moaning slightly and leaning into his touch.

Freddy felt so alive, Jason felt so good against him, hands leaving burning trails through his clothes and his mouth was deliciously hot. He tightened his hold on the other, the hand on Jason's lower back edging lower, fingertips feeling the coarse fabric of the other boy's pants…

They were so pre-occupied with each other that neither of them noticed the truck that pulled up alongside them, and the scowling driver silently exiting the vehicle, walking towards them.

….

Shock and horror flew through her systems as Pamela spotted her son lip-locked with another boy on the sidewalk. She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked, but the terrible apparition was still there. Her baby… kissing a BOY?! Anger flared up inside her as she saw the other boy's hand descend down her son's back, settling on a very, VERY unsuitable place.

How dirty, how foul! Why was this FILTH touching her son, her precious baby?!

She drew up the car alongside the teens and she got out. A deep fury settled in her bones and she yelled,

"JASON!!!"

….

Jason and Freddy broke apart so fast that a string of saliva hung between them for a second before it snapped and fell, the remains left on the boy's chins, sparkling in the fading sunshine.

Jason gaped into the face of his livid mother, a cracked whimper of fear escaping his bruised lips. Unconsciously, one of his hands sought out Freddy's, interlinking and squeezing hard. "M-Mommy?" he stammered out, confused and scared, why was she so angry?

Freddy stared at he woman who had interrupted them (much to his chagrin). He held Jason's hand tightly and at the other's words he started. From the look on the other's mother's face, it looked like they were in some deep shit. Nevertheless, he glared and moved closer to Jason in a possessive manner.

_Mine_

….

Pam hissed angrily. She slowly took in the pair. Her son, his face pale and terror lacing through his features. The other boy, eyes hard, glaring, as if challenging her to do something. The thought of a boy, a _child_ trying to control her son, trying to take her son _away_ from her, it made her furious. With a look of absolute hatred, she stood her ground, "Jason, come to mommy."

Jason shook as he looked from the expectant face of his mother, to Freddy, his lips trembling with confusion. What should he do?! He watched as a muscle twitched in his mother's face, frown twitching in irritation and anger. The tall boy stared down at the shorter male whose grip on his hand had tightened imperceptibly around his. Freddy's lips were drawn tight together in a frown.

"_Jason_, come to _mommy_! Don't make me ask you _again_ sweetie."

The tall boy jumped and swivelled to stare at his mother again, the tone causing sparks of fear to lace down his spine. "M-Mommy..." he whimpered, eyes meeting Pam's desperately, pleading her not to do this, to make him choose. He saw the eyes harden and his mother placed her hands on her hips, a low growl escaping her throat.

"Jason, come on now. Come to me now. _Now Jason_. **Do as you are told**!"

Jason let out a sob and tore his hand from the other boy's grip; eyes flying up see Freddy's hurt expression. He burst into tears and ran towards his mother, looking back at the other needily, knowing nothing except confusion and pain.

Freddy felt numb as the soft warmth of Jason's hand was torn away. His fingers groping the air mournfully, missing the contact. He looked into the other's eyes, seeing the pain there as they rapidly filled with tears, the liquid overflowing, trickling down the smooth cheeks. He just stared as the taller boy hurtled away, feeling like he was being ripped in half. He watched, fury returning tenfold as Jason's mother gave him a triumphant look as she forced the other boy into the car.

He said nothing as the engine started. He barely breathed as the car swerved and sped away. He didn't follow it, didn't look at Jason's crying face, his fingers ghosting over the glass, wanting him.

He stood there, for a long, long time, before the first tears began to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

Pamela gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white, as she glared at the road ahead of them

Pamela gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white, as she glared at the road ahead of them. They were driving home, back to the suburbs. Neither of them spoke and the heated silence within the car was only broken by Pam's angry breath and Jason's quiet sniffling.

Pamela glanced sideways at her son. His face was tear-stained, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Her anger had not abated and she knew she was going to have to punish him. Carefully she pulled up beside their house, pausing at the wheel long enough to release a sigh of resignation.

"Jason, I am very upset at what you did today. I did not raise you to be a troublemaker, to skip school and to do those sorts of FILTHY things with boys!" She paused and waited to see if he would have an excuse or an answer for her. She heard a loud intake of breath but no other reply so she continued as she pushed him through the front door.

"You have been suspended from school for three days and you are not allowed to go outside on your own; without ME. You shall stay in your room and think about what you did wrong and, if I find you trying to see that, that BOY again I will, so help me Jason, I will lock you in the dark-!" Pam forcefully stopped herself, her son was terrified of the dark and even the notion of the treat would frighten him.

"B-but mommy-!"

"You will say in your room Jason, you will do as mommy says!" Pamela pointed up the stairs and gave the adolescent a black look. He stared at her fearfully before biting his lip and running up the stairs. She heard his door slam. Sadly she heaved a sigh and shut the front door, locking it firmly.

--

The blanket was now wet with tears, uncomfortable against Jason's now raw face. The teenager let out another sob as he slammed his fist into the mattress; again and again, the sound of the impact muffled by the thick softness of the abused bed sheet.

He was angry, SO angry. He hadn't been a bad boy! He'd run out of school because he was afraid of those nasty people in the school and he'd kissed Freddy because something inside him had made him really, REALLY want to. Why was he being punished? And why couldn't he be with Freddy? Freddy was the only person who had been nice to him at school, he had made him happy, why couldn't his mother see that?

Slowly he swivelled out of his curled position and up off the bed. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, rubbing the salty liquid and mucus off on his pants. The tall youth glanced at the boxes that he still hadn't opened. They contained his meagre belongings; the room seemed bare without them. Bending down, he sifted through the first crate.

A triumphant look adorning his flushed face, Jason held up his prize; a battered stack of paper and a small pot of cheap black ink. Placing these objects lovingly on the floor beside him, he searched the box for a paint brush.

Lying down on his stomach, he supported his body using his left hand. Jason dipped the brush into the ink bottle, scraping the brush tip to the side of the pot rim, ridding it of the excess ink. Exhaling quietly, he brought the brush towards the paper.

--

Freddy savagely kicked the damaged metal sheet again. He let out vicious growl as he bashed the metal sheet into the wall. God damn he hated that bitch! Why did she do that?! Things had been going so well! He'd never felt like that before, as comfortable as he did with Jason.

He wouldn't let that woman stop this. Freddy couldn't lose Jason, not that easily. He had to do SOMETHING. Abandoning the piece of scrap metal, he turned left the alleyway.

He'd go and find the taller boy, he'd find him somehow.

--


	14. Chapter 14

What If

_**What If?**_

_**-Chapter 14**_

--

**Author's Notes: **_Well, I'm sorry it's taken me SO FREAKING LONG to update. I've been neglecting my fanfiction because I've been really depressed and stressed-out, not that that's really an excuse… _

_There is something very personal about this chapter to me, so it might be a bit weird… I dunno… please review!_

--

"FUCK!"

Freddy rubbed his face where it had smacked painfully into the edge of the principal's desk. No matter how many times he broke into the school through this particular window, he always seemed to do that. Didn't matter, just added to the list of bruises and black eyes he'd accumulated over the years, nobody would care.

Well… maybe _Jason_ would care… the sudden thought caused a warm feeling to twist within his stomach and the teen slowly dragged himself from the floor, a goofy smile adorning his sharp features. Sluggishly, his eyes began to adapt to the murky gloom inside the office and Freddy stumbled over to the filing cabinet he knew was situated across the room.

There was only one way to find a kid in this godforsaken town, rifling through the principal's student files. And the metal cabinet was foolishly-easy to break into; one just needed a hairpin and some time on their hands. Of which he had plenty.

Freddy forced the lock to the 'T-W' drawer in 9 minutes. In 5 he had found Jason's file; "Voorhees, Jason: Age 15: Current Residence: 678 Mable Street, Springwood". In 4 minutes he was out of the room. In 12 he was halfway down the street, heading for the rusty old truck he'd bought for 120, off of an old 'friend' of his step-father's.

--

_Jason bit his lip as he looked up at Freddy again. Their fingers were intertwined, he didn't want to look away from them, he liked the shapes they made together. The other boy smiled at him and Jason felt his face flush, though he wasn't sure why._

_They were sitting on sand. With his free hand, Jason ran his fingers through the grains, digging grooves that looked like claw marks. He could sort of feel it, but not quite. There was a wide, very wide, stretch of water in front of them… it seemed to go on forever. It was so much bigger than the lake that he and his mother used to live near. _

_As he watched, Freddy put his free hand over the one Jason had on the sand and silently he encouraged the other to continue the finger-drawing. Their hands were getting dirty but Jason didn't mind._

_He could hear the wind and feel the breath-like sensations it left on his skin. The shorter boy's shining blue eyes were watching him and Jason felt that he couldn't look away from that stare, he wanted to touch Freddy. There was a nice, fluttery feeling building inside him and the tall boy smiled excitedly as the other moved towards him and kissed him again…_

"_TAP!" Jason found that sound grating and upsetting, it was breaking his concentration and stopping him from enjoying the kiss…_

"_TAP…. TAP!" It was starting to get fuzzy..._

"TAP" Jason opened his eyes blearily, the unfamiliar darkness of his unfamiliar room unwelcoming him into wakefulness. Tiredly, he dragged himself up, he felt a little strange from the dream; he was hot between his legs. He ignored it, wondering what had woken him from the dream.

"TAP!"

That nasty sound… it was there again, jarring his ears and hurting his head. Something had hit his window. Jason stood up and crept across the room, wincing when a floorboard creaked loudly. The wispy curtain covering the wind looked like it would disintegrate if he as much breathed near it, and he took it gingerly in his fingers as he peeked out of the window.

"TAP!" Jason squeaked and flinched away, holding his hands over his ears. He was sensitized to loud sounds; they stung his brain and confused him. Slowly, he managed to open the window, poking his head out fearfully.

"Jason!" Freddy paused in throwing stones at the window and dropped the pebble in his hand; it clacked loudly on the sidewalk. He shouldn't be feeling such incredible relief at the sight of the other's face, but he couldn't deny that he was. "Um… how's it going?" He laughed lightly, sheepishly and felt embarrassment at the thought of how sweet the other boy was, when he was half asleep.

Jason shook himself awake, a delighted smile spreading across his face. "Freddy?!" the happiness he was feeling made all other emotions pale in comparison. Freddy had found him, Freddy had come for him. "I'll c-come down F-Freddy!"

Abruptly, he turned and padded across the room, worrying his lower lip. How was he going to get downstairs without waking his mother up? Stopping for a moment he contemplated the problem. It didn't matter, he wanted-no, he NEEDED to see Freddy. And with that thought, he began to creep down the stairs.

--

**Author's Note:** I'm only gunna say 3 words on the next chapter (which will be longer I promise!!)

She wakes up.


	15. Chapter 15

What If

**What If? Chapter 15**

Song: 'Eclipsed' by Evans Blue

--

A loud creak wormed itself into her ears and Pam woke from her fretful slumber. After so many years of taking care of an autistic child; prone to wandering around at night, she had become hyperaware of noises in her sleep. Pamela rolled over and cocked her head, listening intently.

_CREAK… CREEEEAK_

Then, the sound of the front door unlocking… she was up in a flash and across the room in about 30 seconds, pale nightdress swishing about her pale ankles. The sensitive skin of her bare feet cried out in protest at the sudden forced contact with the ice cold wooden floorboards and Pam shivered as she reached for the doorknob.

Pam eased open the door, cringing as the doorknob gave a low shriek as she turned it. What was her baby doing? He had been doing so well the last few years, he barely misbehaved nowadays. Had she been too hard on him over that boy he had affiliated with?

A loud whisper reached her ears as she crept towards the banister. She leaned over and gasped.

--

"F-Freddy!" Jason flung his arms round the smaller boy, hugging him tightly, his heart pumping loud in his ears, his face flushed scarlet and butterflies fluttering excitedly in his stomach. Biting his lip, he looked at the other. "You c-came back for m-me?" his blush deepened as he stammered and he began to nervously tap the wall with his fingers.

'_**We love our tragedies, we're both broken in our own little ways'**_

Freddy felt his face go red and hastily turned to stare at the ground, away from Jason's hopeful expression, which was doing strange things to his stomach. He almost couldn't believe how much trouble he gone through for the blonde boy and the realisation of just how far and how fast he'd fallen for the other was frightening him.

'_**We're broken, but we fit together just right, you know I saw the black inside your eyes'**_

Jason looked at Freddy again and reached out tentatively. "Freddy?" Worry swirled painfully in his stomach and his fingertips ghosted over the other boy's cheek.

'_**I saw they were eclipsed by mine, and they looked just right. When our eyes meet, will you know me then, and will you want to know it?'**_

Startled out of his thoughts, Freddy found himself jerking his head up, his blue irises meeting Jason's startling green. His gut twisted unpleasantly at the fearful and guilty look on the taller boy's face and he reached out, cupping a pale cheek, his thumb trailing affectionately over creamy skin. A soft smiled gracing his lips, Freddy gently guided Jason's face down, standing on tip-toes to kiss the other tenderly.

'_**It feels like I've known you for so long. When our lights meet, will you want me then, and will you ever know it?'**_

--

Pam scowled and began to creep down the stairs. She had not brought her baby up to allow himself to be used as this horrible cretin's toy!

"Jason! Stop this now!"

--

'_**It feels like you've known me for so long. I love your analogies. We're both crazy in our own little ways.'**_

Jason broke away, horrified. A part of his brain wailed in fear but, the larger part had settled for rebellion. His mother's eyes were practically glowing with red hot fury. He drew Freddy into his arms and stared at his mother in defiance.

Pamela grabbed hold of Freddy's arm, her animalistic snarl matched only by his coal-black scowl. "Get out of my house, you dirty child! Stop harassing my son!" As she yanked him away from Jason however, his sweater was pulled upwards, exposing the flesh on his lower back and stomach.

Pam stilled; her hold on the boy's arm loosening. Her eyes were drawn to the horrible scars and bruises adorning the pale skin. To her absolute horror, she realised that some of the wounds were still fresh and one or two cuts were still oozing small amounts of blood. As her horror at the sight grew, her anger began to fade. 'My God', she thought, cringing.

Freddy watched Jason's mother with confused eyes. One moment the bitch had been trying to wrestle him out the door, the next she was… leading him into the kitchen?

What?!

'_**We talk about the future and our past lives. I know I loved you then, I know I'd love you now.'**_

Jason followed them in, just as bemused as the other teen. He stared as his mother pushed Freddy onto a stool and asked him to remove his sweater. The shorter boy had given the woman an incredulous look, before realising she was serious.

Freddy gripped the rim of the stool with both hands and gritted his teeth. Why did that queer woman want him to take his shirt off? It just wasn't natural! He cocked an eyebrow as Pamela boiled the brass kettle on the stove and collected a white medical box from a cupboard.

'_**I know I'll love you then, I know I'll love you now.'**_

"What are those things for? What are you going to do… Ma'am?" fear tinged his voice and his eyes widened when Pam patted his head. Her face became solemn as she took a seat facing Freddy.

"Who hurts you?"

Freddy simply gaped at her. On reflex he wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head furiously, not meeting her gaze. "N-nobody Ma'am!"

'_**When our lights meet, will you know me then, and will you want to know it?'**_

Hesitantly, knowing full well that she was treading on brittle eggshells, Pamela reached out, brushing a stray lock of hair out of the youngster's sapphire eyes. "Even if you feel you cannot tell me, please let me help you dress your cuts, they will become infected left alone. I am... sorry for acting the way I have been, you did not deserve it. And, should you need a place to stay… you are welcome to stay, just refrain from trying anything… dirty with my Jason."

Freddy stared at her, biting the base of his right forefinger. Nobody had offered him help since… since Kindergarten, when a nice smiling lady had asked him how he got those nasty bruises on his back and arms. When he'd told them, his stepfather had wormed himself out and he had been so furious, Freddy could still remember the feel of that beating, it haunted some of his nightmares.

Could he trust this woman? He did not like mothers, he'd never had one and always felt a little jealousy towards those that had them, they seemed so warm and safe. He did not know what to do, he could not go home, his stepfather would kill him… and he wanted to be with Jason. The tall boy made all his fears go away and made him feel so safe and wanted and warm inside. Holding himself tightly, he found himself blurting out everything. All the beatings, the fear, the loneliness, about living in the dark, dank basement, about having to steal to get to eat anything sometimes; everything.

'_**It seems like you've known me so long. It seems like I've known you so long.'**_

Now and again he'd choke on his words and soon he found tears flooding out, blurring his vision. The brunette teen felt strong arms encircle him, hugging him tight and he huddled back into Jason. The dam had broken, all the pain, frustration and fear pouring out and Freddy thought he might drown in the dark sadness if not for the taller boy's soft comforting mumblings in his ear and nuzzles on his cheek.

--

Afterwards, the brunette had fallen asleep in Jason's arms. The blonde had carried him over to the couch and Pamela smiled lightly at the sight of them curled up together, Freddy enveloped in a loving hug from her son. She covered them with a blanket and began to climb the stairs. Despite her doubts, Freddy's heart-wrenching story had touched her deeply and she felt and instinctive to keep him, like her son, safe from all harm. They were sweet together though, she confessed inwardly, undeniably sweet.

'_**I will be everything you want when you want it. Wait for me, trust for me, fall for me.'**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Well, hello again! I'm not dead and this story is NOT OVER! I know it's been like, a year or something… but Freddy and Jason burst into my house and threatened my family, so I was forced to continue._

_Heh… sorry I've taken so long to update. I wanted to leave the characters in a good, safe environment (e.g cuddling on the sofa) whilst I worked on some of my other 'fics._

_I also wanted to apologise for all the errors and misinformation within this fanfic. I have to confess that I have not seen ALL the 'Friday the 13__th'__ and 'A Nightmare on Elm Street films' and subsequently have gotten elements, dates and other factors incorrect within this story. When I first started writing it I was 16 and was still quite new to fanfiction writing. (This is even more painfully obvious in my earlier 'fic 'Stepping into the Unknown)._

_Despite this fanfiction being badly-written, incorrect and immature, and poorly updated, I hope you can still enjoy it._

-o-o-o-o-

**What If? Chapter 16**

'_I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you  
I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please' _– Lesley Gore – You Don't Own Me

Freddy murmured, fought to stay asleep, lost, growled and rolled over. Promptly fell off the couch and onto the cold, uncaring floor.

"Fuck! Shit-fuck-Ouch!-damn-fucking-queer!!!"

Jason woke at the loud swearing and struggled to lift his head, still clouded by sleep, hair fluffed and sticking out at odd angles. "Uh-whu?"

The smaller boy struggled to a sitting position, roaring as he tried to get out of the blanket cocoon his wriggling body had created during the night. He failed and simply ended up flopped on his side, legs sticking out and kicking at the threadbare carpet.

Jason raised himself slightly, staring at the other boy for several long moments before he giggled.

Freddy yelled more abuse and rolled around, fighting the blanket for freedom, enraged by his friend's laughter. "Jason! I swear if you don't get me the fuck out of here I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!!! RARGH!!! JASOOON!!!"

The taller boy finally recognised the deeply annoyed tone and crawled over to Freddy. It took only a few short moments for the blonde to unravel the brunette from his fabric prison and to heft the smaller boy to his bare feet. Small toes flexing over the threadbare carpet, capturing loose threads in the sensitive crevices between each digit. "Heh… err… thanks Jase." Freddy's cheeks burned with the humiliation of having to ask for help to escape from a blanket.

Jason blushed slightly at the thanks, nuzzling Freddy's cheek gently and arms reaching to hook around the other's lean waist, hugging the smaller close. "I-I love you Fred-dy." He stuttered out contentedly before hesitating a fraction. Had that been the right thing to say? His mother was always advising him on what was right, what was wrong. On when certain speech was appropriate and when it was not. Were you allowed to say you loved someone who was not in your family?

Freddy froze solid, tension gulping down his contentment hungrily, leaving him utterly terrified. Had the other boy really just said what he thought he had? That he… _loved_ him? But… no, he must have misheard, he must have, hadn't he? His stomach growled loudly, interrupting his thoughts with an embarrassing clamour of hunger. "Heh… urm… I'll just… let you go now, right?" He backed away quickly, so quickly in fact that he almost ended up flat on the floor again but Jason caught his arm in time.

"Jason, Freddy, why not come and have breakfast? I've grilled toast and made some porridge. You can have honey in it if you like." Pamela's voice floated out of the kitchen sweetly, slicing through the awkward moment like a knife through soft bread.

Jason made a joyful sound and ran to the kitchen, subsequently dragging Freddy, who yelped as he was yanked across the floor. Sunlight streamed through the window and the threadbare yellowing curtains, covered in pink and purple freesias. Pamela had her back to them, hovering over a pan of porridge on the stove, and a kettle that was whistling a dreary tune. The little rickety oak dining-table was covered in a white tablecloth and a little pink vase containing a few roses.

Freddy felt a strange little warmth grow inside of him, filling him up. It was just so homely and motherly a scene, it made him ache with want. He had never met his mother as he had been adopted almost immediately after his birth. There had always seemed to be a horrible hole somewhere inside him where a mom should be. He liked hurting things, especially small, furry animals and himself and, he would have denied it, but it was most probably connected to the emptiness inside of him. Excitement to fill it.

He let himself be dragged to the table and stared in amazement as Mrs Voorhees dolled out food for all three of them. It was like a dream, so surreal; he couldn't believe it was reality. Freddy pinched his skinny arms fiercely. _Ouch!_ Well, at least he wasn't dreaming. And his stomach yowled again, when was the last time he had eaten?

Jason gave his friend a weird look. That had looked painful. Freddy turned and gave him a smile and Jason smiled back, choosing to ignore the other's strange behaviour. His mother placed some porridge in front of him and he smiled brightly and stuttered a "T-thank you m-mommy". He spooned a little honey from the glass jar and dribbled it over the top of his porridge in a spiralling motion, creating a wobbly, glistening circle on the lumpy surface.

Pamela smiled, spreading butter on her toast. They looked so sweet, happy and childishly innocent. Freddy looked like he had not eaten well in weeks, so skinny and forlorn. She swore to herself that he would be eating well from this moment on.

"Sweetheart, Freddy, my dears; I have to go into town soon and, I realise you both still have school, why don't you go and get dressed?"

Freddy groaned, "Maam, pleeease! Haven't we suffered enough?!" He tried to give his best puppy-dog eyes, batting his pale lashes and pouting his lips.

Pamela laughed. "Now Freddy, you will get into a lot more trouble if you stop going to school and your education is very important!" She twisted round to study the brown clock face on the wall, "Well… I think you may have missed the bus but there is still enough time for you to walk there if you leave in a few minutes."

When Freddy looked as though he would continue his argument, Pamela waved him off with a stern look. "Now, I realise this past week has been hard on you too, but that does not mean you can stop going to school and that is FINAL."

Freddy glared and spooned the last of his porridge into his mouth, munching on it grumpily before standing up and heading towards the sitting room. Jason smiled at his mother before jumping up to follow. He found his smaller friend pulling on his raggedy sweater, from where it had been bundled on the floor from the previous evening.

Freddy scowled and shoved his feet into grubby, worn sneakers. "So… we going?"

Jason frowned in confusion at the boy's wording, "Hunh?"

"To school spaz_, to school_!" Freddy resisted the urge to thump the taller teen on the head, seriously though, what an idiot! Instead, he simply grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him towards the door. If they weren't friends Freddy knew he would have ditched the kid by now, he wasn't no damn baby sitter!

Jason's eyes widened in surprise as he was dragged, in an ironical refection of his usual actions towards his friend, out of the front door, hearing his mother call a cheery "good bye". Shrugging Freddy off gently, he caught up with him and looped his fingers around the smaller teen's.

Freddy's face burned, heat rising in his face and from the contact between them. He forced down his reactions with inward scolding, he'd never been so weak, that was how girls were and he was NOT a girl! If anyone was the girl out of them, it was Jason, Freddy concluded with some satisfaction. After all, he was the one clutching at his hand.

-o-o-o-o-

Freddy groaned and plopped in to the rickety classroom chair. Ignoring the teacher and the other students, he snuck a small knife out of his pocket and began to carve into the side of the desk.

"F-Freddy?"

The gentle inquiry made him jolt up with a start, despite the classroom air jostling with combined voices of the other students as they took their respective seats. He brandished the knife in front of him, feeling so much better with the handle clenched in his hand, digging grooves in his palm. Freddy drew the weapon back however, as he looked up to see a nervous-looking Jason in front of his, clutching a bundle of books to his chest.

He flicked the knife back into his pocket, a fierce blush staining his cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "Eh, sorry Jase'; kind of got carried 'way there, thought you was someone else." The scrawny male turned back to his friend with a sheepish grin, the blush remaining as a light flicker of red over his freckled nose.

"Voorhees, sit yourself down! You're disrupting these students' geometry education!" The balding, broad teacher bellowed from the front of the room, spittle flitting from between snarling lips, wetting the brown straggly moustache.

Jason startled as he registered his name being called, but had not managed to connect that he should turn towards the speaker.

"Voorhees! I will not tolerate such insolence! Sit down!" The teacher had turned fully from the black board, the hand clutching a piece of white chalk clenching red and hard, fingers trembling.

Freddy grabbed Jason's sleeve, horribly aware of every student eye focussed upon them, disjointed laughter echoing from one quietly grinning mouth to the next. "Jase' you gotta go sit down…" he looked around briefly, spotting the only free seat, in the row just beyond the one in front of his "over there see, that empty chair" he pointed and directed Jason's face to the seat.

Jason nodded, almost looking sheepish, but more likely grateful and he trudged over to the seat.

The teacher nodded approvingly with a low grunt and turned towards the board once more, white dust streaking across black with loud shrieks of protest. The students settled down to normal geometry class mode, codes of behaviour that were subtle enough as for the teacher not to notice them, or at least as to not catch the culprits. Gossip-laced whispers and breathy giggles swept round the desks like soft wind whist roughly folded notes passed from hand to hand.

The teacher had drawn what he called a 'trapezoid' on the board, a shaped with a lengthy upper line, two diagonal sides leading to a smaller lower line. "So, as you can see, the area equals to 'B' and 'b' multiplied by 'h' divided over two… can anyone tell me what is the perimeter of this trapezoid?"

Freddy turned the boring drawl out, flicking at his exercise book in a bored manner. Jealousy and hatred darkened his gaze as he glared around the room at the groups of teens. He was never in on the joke and the only notes he ever received were simply written to insult him. His gaze was drawn to the back of Jason's head, golden hair catching the sunlight in an enticing manner that made him sigh happily.

"That's right Judy, the perimeter of the shape is indeed 'MN' and 'NP' and 'PR' and 'RM', well done…."

It suddenly occurred to Freddy that if he was going to be staying with the Voorhees's, he would need his things, which were still at his step-father's house, somewhere in the basement. Perhaps he could drag Jason over there after school; he was just so excited about the prospect of being free! He had hoped to be free of his step-father and had known he could escape once he reached eighteen and now he was getting to leave, three years early!

However, there was a kink in his plan. Jason didn't like surprises; he would want to go straight home to his mom, unless… unless Freddy could convince him otherwise! Tearing out a page of his book, keeping a keen ear on the teacher's droning, he began scribbling in pencil, trying his best to make it legible and easy to understand.

'_Jason_

_I need to go to my father's _(he scribbled this out furiously)_ stepfather's house to get my threads will you come with me after school?_

_Freddy_'

He folded the note in half and, leaning forwards, tapped on the back of the black boy in front of him. "Psst, hey."

The other turned round awkwardly, big brown eyes shining with confusion and a wariness, "Yes?"

"Can you pass this to the kid in front of you, blonde hair, s'really important."

The boy looked surprised, like he had been expecting Freddy to verbally or physically attack him. Not that it wasn't a fair assumption, mind you; black and whites were suffering severe segregation, with a lot of hostility towards blacks from their white counterparts. The boy simply smiled and took the note. "Sure, I'll give it to him."

Freddy felt tension leave his limbs, feeling relieved. "Thanks man."

He watched until Jason took the note and then settled back to await the answer, humming the tune to 'Save the Last Dance for Me' by The Drifters under his breath.

Jason stared at the folded paper in puzzlement for several moments before he opened it. He could read, badly, he skipped the words he didn't know and focussed on the ones he did. Freddy wanted to go to his house after school to get things. He didn't know what 'threads' meant and he wasn't sure what 'stepfather' meant either. He wrote underneath Freddy's writing and then passed it to the boy behind him who was hovering patiently.

Freddy opened the note, with another quick _thank you_ to his black neighbour.

'_Yes_'

-o-o-o-o-

"-That was great you know, when you stood up and threw that book at the teacher, good it didn't hit her, but ha! Bitch had it coming! And don't worry, I'll tell your mom why you threw it so she don't get angry about the detention, okay?" Freddy laughed and, with difficulty, threw an arm round Jason's shoulder.

The incident he was speaking of had been in third period, where a teacher had shouted at Jason because he had not been paying attention and the large boy, obviously feeling threatened, threw his exercise book across the room. The poor blonde now had a 2 day detention.

Jason looked sheepish "S-she was r-really mad…" Worry clung to his stomach like ice.

Freddy noticed the tone. "Oh, don't worry about it, I've done way much worse an' I'm still here!" Lowering his voice, he stopped and turned the taller boy's head towards him, "it'll be okay, I'm here for you."

Jason blushed; the icicles melting, and drew Freddy in, gracing the other with a soft kiss. Fingers moved to the fluff of hair and entangled in the strands.

Freddy sure hoped no one could see them swapping spit like this, in the middle of the street. They'd probably wig out, he chuckled into the kiss. He should probably ask Jason to go steady with him, they practically were and he needed to stake his claim!

They broke away from each other, both blushing furiously. Freddy smiled shyly and groped for Jason's free hand, the other still stroking his hair. "Uh… Jason… would you - would you go steady with me?"

Jason just looked confused, what was Freddy talking about? "Um… w-what?"

Freddy smacked a hand to his forehead, "GO STEADY SPAZ! Dating; boyfriend, girlfriend, you and me!" He punctuated his words by pointing between them.

Jason furrowed his brow before some kind of understanding dawned. Freddy wanted to be his boyfriend? With a happy cry he grabbed the other boy into a tight embrace, beaming.

"O-okay, that's enough!" Freddy patted the other boy's back awkwardly, he was sure it wasn't ever supposed to be this loony when going steady with someone.

When Jason finally let his boyfriend go, they carried on down to Freddy's step-father's house resided. At once Jason found he loathed it. It was dark, foreboding, scraggly weeds tearing through the front yard and a smashed window, boarded up. He felt Freddy tense up next to him and swiftly cuddled him closer. What a nasty place to live.

Freddy gulped and approached the door, knocking on the door swiftly before drawing back. He had to stop himself from turning tail and running the hell away. There was no answer. He reached above his head and grabbed the key from above the door ledge. The house was silent, except for the quiet ticking of a clock. Good, his step-father was out, he didn't want to expose his boyfriend to that evil bastard. Ever.

"Over here, I… uh, I live in the basement, my stuff is down there." He jerked the other towards a rickety wooden door in the hallway wall. "Be careful," he told Jason as he opened the door, "the stairs are a little steep, okay?" One hand braced on the wall, the other groped for the light-cord.

They managed, somehow, to get down the stairs without any serious injury, though Jason almost slipped twice. The tall boy looked around at his friend's 'bedroom' with an anguished expression. There was a mattress on the floor with a dirty, blood-stained coverlet, a few school books and a lot of cobwebs. That was about it, this was all Freddy owned, including the few things in his school satchel. Jason felt a giant wave of sympathy.

Freddy felt embarrassed by his lack of, well, anything and flushed angrily as his boyfriend surveyed his room. "Well, yeah I'll just get my stuff and-"

The front door upstairs had opened, the jangling of the latch a dead giveaway.

"FREDDY! I knew you'd come back boy, you snivelling coward!"

Freddy felt like vomiting, they had left the basement door open.

There was the sound of footsteps on the basement stairs and Freddy and Jason both backed away towards the wall.

They were trapped.


	17. Finale

**What If? Chapter 17 (finale)**

'_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
No promises, no demands  
__Love__ is a battlefield  
We are strong, no one can tell us were wrong  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
__Love__ is a battlefield' _

– Love is a Battlefield – Pat Benatar

_--_

"FREDDY! I knew you'd come back boy, you snivelling coward!"

The sound of footsteps became louder and louder, accompanied with the terrifying image of feet on the stairs. The reek of cheap alcohol stained the air and made their noses wrinkle in disgust. Freddy choked back a noise of fear and backed away, from the staircase, the back of his shins banging into the stack of books on his floor and causing him to stumble into the wall.

Then he was in the room, tall and vile and loathsome. Black eyes bulging, bloodshot and hazy as he stepped off the last stair, hand clutching a bottle of some cheap, unidentifiable alcohol in coiled dirty fingers. "Freddy my boy, you came back to me." He grins, a skull of a smile, terrifying. The man stared from his trembling step-son to the lanky blonde individual next to him.

Jason shuddered back as those soulless eyes fixed themselves upon him, sparking with evil intent. Now he knew why Freddy was scared to come home and with the stories his friend had told him and his mother ringing through his mind, anger flared within him.

The older man wiped a trail of spit from his jaw, leering at Jason with a chuckle. "Brought a friend back with you have ya? Now, why couldn't I have had a step-son like you? Strong, tall, even with that fucked-up face you're a better catch than this worm!" He shoved a finger at Freddy's face causing the slim boy to glare and clench his fists.

"Fuck you." It was a low mutter, destined to break through his lips, whether he desired it to or not. Freddy could see his step-father was furious, even more so by his apparent serenity. It was the calm before the storm, the flash of a sickly yellow sun before a terrible flood. He found himself gulping, even as his step-father turned towards him with a snarl –

"What did you say, you little queer?!" A hand had reached out and grabbed Freddy's arm, twisting it mercilessly and using it to ram him, hard, into the wall simultaneously. "What did you say you little shit?!" he spat into the brunette's face, "Well, I think you deserve some 'medicine' for that…" He reached down and, keeping Freddy pressed against the wall, unbuckled his belt.

Jason floundered for a moment on what to do as his boyfriend was manhandled into the basement wall. He wanted to help him, but he was afraid of making the man even angrier. His mother had always told him disobeying adults was wrong, but then, this man was BAD. And his mother said that bad people had to be stopped… And with that little revelation Jason made his decision. Stepping forwards he shouted "let go o-of him!"

Freddy struggled as he saw the glint of the belt buckle, and smelled worn leather encrusted with dirt and sweat. It was the smell of pain. "Ah! No! Let go!" He jerked and squirmed and fought with his free fist as his legs kicked and jittered.

Hit by not only his now squirming step-son but also his friend, the older man stumbled for a brief moment before he lashed out with the belt in Jason's direction, striking the boy across the face and causing him to fall.

Jason gave a cry and fell backwards, jarring his back, his hands on the welling bruise over his left eye. Pain, gruesome and unadulterated flooded through him, tears leaking from his scrunched-shut eyes with varying velocity.

Free from the most damaging of the teenagers, Freddy's step-father brandished the belt and whipped his 'son'. At the first hit there was the brief stiffening from shock and then he cracked it down again, the buckle lashing into the small boy's neck, making him scream. The older man grinned and cackled, the belt tearing again and again and again.

Freddy was in agony, there'd been worse of course, but at this moment it felt like his step-father was trying to whip him to death. He began to shake, his struggles beginning to wane, his resistance dulled by pain. "Ah!!! Get off!"

Hearing Freddy's desperate shout, Jason struggled with his natural instincts to cry and focussed on his desire to protect his friend. He pulled himself up off the floor, consciously ignoring the throbbing in his face, his left eye puffy and so sore it was agonising to even blink. At another pained cry from Freddy had his blood boiling, a flash over his vision and nothing made sense but the hate, the need for vengeance. It was a screaming in his mind, ready with the natural instincts to inflict harm on predators that lie in the depths of us all. It fed into him, guiding him with its blunt truth.

With a growl of pure rage, Jason leaped at Freddy's step-father, smashing a fist into the leering face. He was not satisfied by the crack of the nose in the least, his hands suddenly weapons.

The older man reeled back under the first punch, caught off guard from a fist in the face from the kid he thought had been crying on the floor. He did not release his step-son despite finding himself under a barrage of punches and kicks, his nose a torrent of bloody sludge. Stumbling back, wrenching on the arm he still held captive, wrenching it so hard and at such an angle that there was a sudden loud 'pop' and an ear-splitting scream soon followed it.

Freddy was past agony, the feeling as his arm was broken was impossible to describe, he was almost delirious, numbly fighting to escape, only wanting relief, to get away. "Aah! Ah! Ge' off pleass! Uhn…" he was crying, hot tears reminding him to keep moving as they fell and splashed and crawled down his face.

Jason grabbed a hold of the man's face and smashed the back of his head into the wall. The step-father struggled, cursing, hitting at him blindly. Jason snarled and smashed the head into the wall again, and again, dirty nails digging roughly into his arms. The struggling had increased and Jason used both arms now, both hands. He rammed the man into the wall again, harder and harder, a crunch was heard and the man was still struggling, albeit weakly, Jason, overcome with hate, rammed him again and again and again and then he had gone still and there was the horrible smell of fresh blood and Jason let go.

And watched as the now limp form of Freddy's step-father slid down the wall to flop unceremoniously onto the floor, leaving a trail of slick blood, bits of brain and slivers of fractured skull.

Freddy was whimpering, having managed to pull out of the man's hands, he was cradling his arm to his chest, grimacing, dry sobs wracking his body. With a sudden scream he began to kick at the corpse, hearing the bones cracking and feeling flesh denting. He was dead he was dead he was dead.

Jason did nothing, just stood there was adrenaline began to seep away, leaving only exhaustion and shock in its wake. He had killed him. It hurt too much to think. He wanted to get out of there and, gathering his senses somewhat he moved towards Freddy, who had stopped kicking his step-father's body and was panting with the exertion.

Freddy, a pained noise escaping him, turned to his taller friend. His mind was practically blank, the only thing that made sense was to run, to get out of there. The smell of blood attacked his senses, made him want to vomit. He was shaking, shaking and he felt like he was going to collapse any second. "J-Jason, need your help, I'm going to fall…" he stumbled.

Immediately Jason caught him. "G-get out of here?" it was a plea and a fearful one at that. This was frightening and Jason wanted to go.

Freddy looked up, tensing with a sharp cry as his arm was jarred. He gave a weak nod before another painful throb from his arm almost caused him to faint.

Jason, registering the nod, began to drag Freddy towards the stairs. It was hard work getting up the narrow staircase, especially with Freddy's whimpers and yells as his am was moved or shifted in any way. But they managed it, somehow, by the miracle of what the human body can do under severe stress.

--

It was dark when they stumbled out of the house into the street. Jason had to half-carry Freddy and to keep gently nudging him to keep him from blacking-out so they wouldn't get lost. Only Freddy could remember the way back to Jason's house. It was hard and they had to avoid anyone walking around. Jason became so afraid at one point that he began crying, thick tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

Freddy nudged his with his nose "H-hey, don't cry okay? It'll be o-okay."

Jason managed to slow his sobs. He gave his boyfriend a small kiss before trudging onwards. They were at his street now, Freddy informed him. It took only a few minutes more to reach his house. Reaching up shakily, he knocked.

Freddy felt the world begin to shift, darkening on and off without warning. He felt light-headed and then he was gone, slumping as he fainted in Jason's arms.

The taller teen jolted as he felt his friend slipping and wrapped his arms around him to hold him up. "Freddy?! FREDDY!" He shook the smaller boy, terrified.

At that moment door opened.

--

It had all been a blur, and hours later, kneeling over a crying Freddy whilst she tenderly supported his arm with a makeshift sling, she could not have said what had happened in that space of time, or what thoughts went through her mind. Jason was crouched next to her, rocking and she gently stroked his hair and cuddled him close.

The story had poured out. She was stumped on what to do. The authorities would take Jason and Freddy into custody, they would be locked up. Yes Freddy's step-father had been hurting them, but not threatening their lives! She had to, like before, take action. If they drove out of town tonight they could, most likely, escape before the body was discovered.

And with that she made her decision.

--

It was good that they did not own a great deal she supposed as she and Jason loaded various essentials into the car trunk. Food and blankets were the most important, as was the medical kit, matches and the flasks of water.

Going back into the house, she left a note on the table, proclaiming that one of her relatives had become seriously ill and needed her help. They needed to have some sort of back story after all.

Jason and Freddy cuddled up in the backseat of the car, a blanket draped around them, heads lolling together as they slept.

Pamela smiled at them lovingly. She had to protect her boys, no matter the cost. Climbing into the front seat she turned on the ignition.

And as Springwood slept, drove off into the night.

--

The End

_**Author's Notes: **__This is the LAST CHAPTER. Of this particular story there will be NO MORE UPDATES. (Just thought I'd make that point clear before I get 20 people ordering me to 'UPDATE UPDAAATE!!!' XD_

_Currently (at this moment in time: 01:28am Friday 17__th__ July 2009) I am hyped up on coffee and struggling to make this last chapter not suck ass. It's been a tough ride, writing this thing and you guys made it possible. Although my (at the time) only previous multi-chaptered fanfiction was quite popular, I NEVER imagined that this would get to be so popular. Even now someone new will randomly pop up around asking for links to this 'fic, I just… I don't know, it makes me want to cry (that may just be the coffee-induced stomach ache or the lack of sleep, bear with me). _

_I feel proud, I know this could have been better and perhaps 5 years or so in the future maybe I'll rewrite/make improvement s on it, who knows? But in some ways, I like it as it is. On the other hand however, I almost hate this thing! I feel really old and out-of-touch with the characters, I'm 18 and they're 15/16, I feel like a real adult in comparison._

_I just want to thank you, each and every one of you, fans, lurkers and flamers. Without you this 'fic would have died. And despite wanting to kill some of you for bothering me constantly (with good reason, I know! XD) I love you all anyway._

_Thank you for supporting me with your reviews, flames, critiques and advice:_

_Winger Fan, LeLAND1CHAPMEN2LOVER3, Silver Horror, FreddyJasonV, BubbleLuscious, EveQueen, Darkness Takes Over, unknown: 2008-10-27 . chapter 3,__Blood-Sucker-1428, Dimas, corrupt justice, ryo hatake, Badass Kitty, Hat, Sir Grodus, Ghostwriter, Alexandra, Hebi R., muse of suffering, Goggleplex, Serena McKeenzo, Antimatterannihilation, Mahala A.C., kitsunenoyami, Kyrtis, PerfectCell17, xxXLostInTheDarknessXxx, Rachael, Eater of Crayons, Classic Rock Junkie, o 3o, Moka-chan, kari2500, VampyBells, Poppu-chan94, Cucolla's fruit, Meeshkit, CelestialDeth, Yuki Hatashi, VampiressKatasandra, Honor, demonfoxboy132, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, Mattnightmare, Xobit, x22rebel, Tugera, Anony, Berry's Ambitions, Juniour (double thanks for the evil PMs! XD), __Lars-Dagger, midevilangelcakes, chezarawolf, shoppergurl (you've been with me all the way and I thank you, you are one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for), Jinja-the-Ninja734, deathra-horrorlover, nyanyagirl (like Shoppergurl, all the way you've supported me, thanks girl!), DeamonsAngel, LordBacon, Yuurei69, Lorneglomper, Spoken-to-be-Broken, Neferti1067, Xenogurl101, tamarack1pines, Myersbabe23, NarutoFan19, emilio1234567, MrsFreddyKrueger, Princess-Okimaka039, jasoncrazyfangirl, charly-d-squirrel, Trainwrekcomics, horrorhappy12, EveQueen, XenoGurl100, MelissaEve, Musicfreak124, ToxicNictarlGirl, KaylaManson13, Moonlight876, Genjibunbun, Chargal4_

_And last of all, THANK YOU ALL WHO READ THIS STORY, and enjoyed it! If you enjoyed it, even only a little, please leave a review, it can be one word or even a '=D' if you want, but let me know who you are, a newbie, a long-term fan or simply a quiet lurker. I am so grateful to you all for helping me with this and for liking it._

_**Thank you all. And to all, a good night!**__ (goes to bed)_

_(PS: There may, if I can cope with it as well as college, be a sequel. Don't get your panties in a twist or hold your breath, it's still only an idea and it may stay that way)_

_(PSS: This 'fic has it's own playlist on Youtube: http : // www . youtube . com /view_play _list? p=9EB532ECE4C27CB8 (just remove the spacing!) it works, I've checked it.)_


End file.
